Myths as of Yesterday (Roleplay)
finaly! Plot In 2166 an immortal tyrant named Vandal Barbarian conquered the world and murdered Shad's wife and child. He attempts to assemble an elite team to hunt him throughout time and stop his rise to power. unfortunately his plan is opposed by the body he'd sworn his allegiance to, the Time Masters. In the future his friends may not be heroes, but if they succeed they'll be remembered as Legends! Act One: The End of the World Shad looks upon the chaos that he is sure he caused. His wife and son's corpses are lying on the floor in front of him, the gun used to kill them is next to his head. Among the broken houses and fire he spots one building still standing, the Time Masters HQ. He has a small discussion with the other Time Lords and they all agree he should go back in time, form a team, and put a stop to Vandal. Act Two: How to Whack Someone with a Stick Shad gets in the Wave Rider (his time machine) and travels to 4371 Halem and Saber were robbing a bank with the police chasing after them when suddenly Shad appears out of nowhere, knocks them out with a stick made of metal and pulled them into the Wave Rider. Next Shad dials 4102 into the Wave Rider Baila and Cyrus are racing each other when suddenly Cyrus disappears, by this Baila is confused, when she gets taken as well. Shad stuffs them in the boot (which is rather big) where they were surprised to find two other people knocked out. Shad then had to go to the near future of 3243, arriving at planet Kutalizo. The region is quite big and Shad begins to suspect this might take a bit longer than his previous stops, when an orange figure plummets to the ground a short distance away. Judging from his torn clothes and bruises, he had been in the midst of battle. Saved from having to knock him out himself, Shad tosses him with the others, much to their discomfort. shad (who was now tired of having his name typed so much) then travelled to i'mnotcalleddave please enter a year here ''he had almost asembeled everyone. quint was in some sot of dark corridor but all s had had to do was switch him off...if he could find the switch. next shad went to ''2077 jeena and some freinds were ..um.. lets just say blood was involved. and then shad turned up. and then more blood. anyway shad got her in the boot. Act Three: The Discussion in the Boot (Is this Grief's boot? ) (no this is the boot of the wave rider) (How do they fit in a boot? ) (as mentioned earlier,it is massive) Act Four: Time to Convince the Team shad opens up the boot in 2016 and they land on the top of a building in time square. "i hope you were all comfortable in there."he says Rusty, dusted his shoes and straightened his vest, "I'll have you know that I wasn't. Also, I'll give you five seconds to explain yourself before I start punching. Who are you and my was I kidnapped?" "i am shad." "And I'm, Pissed Off. Nice to meet you. Care to fill me in on what's happening here?" i am from the year 2166,in the year i come from,an immortal tyrant conquers the universe.i need you guys to stop him." Halem and Saber felt around their eyes, deciding to keep them closed for the moment. "Alright, we're leaving soon." "Still think you deserve a beat down, but I guess I'm game too." Rusty pulled his quills into a quick braid. "But I hope this whole 'I tell everyone what to do' attitude isn't gonna be a regular thing." Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Stuff to do with w0rkinprogress